Sonic Role Play: Rescue of Princess Cosmo
by Jac of Stars
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Charmy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Cosmo are bored. So they decide to role-play an adventure. Can Tails and Sonic rescue Cosmo? Contains TailsXCosmo
1. How it began

**I got really bored when I made this. Characters from Sonic X will be used.  


* * *

**The following Mobians at Tail's house: Tails, Sonic, Cosmo (Seedrian or whatever she is. Sonic X is confusing), Charmy, Shadow, and Knuckles. All of which stayed inside because of a loud thunder storm outside.

"I'm bored." Tails said...along with everyone else. Everyone looked at each other, shocked they all had the same thought. "Does anyone have any ideas?" Tails asked, desperate to be rid of the boredom.

"We could beat up Eggman for the heck of it." Knuckles said, reading some book. Everyone laughed at the thought except Shadow who took him serious.

"We could role-play." Charmy shouted instantly, getting confused looks from everyone.

"What's role-play?" Cosmo asked.

"It's basically telling a story. Except we act or play it out." Tails explained. Shadow and Knuckles thought this was a stupid idea.

"Lets put it to a vote." Sonic said. "All agree!" Sonic said, putting his hand in the air along with Tails, Charmy, and Cosmo. "Great, 4 to 2. You 2 in or out?" Sonic asked Shadow and Knuckles.

"Might as well." Knuckles said, shrugging his shoulders. Shadow sighed.

"How does this work?" Shadow asked, annoyed by the choice of activity. He then noticed a grin on Sonic's face.

"I've got it!" Sonic said, as he announced everyone's roles and reasons why.

**Knight-Tails **(Tails needs more limelight.)

**Princess-Cosmo** (Isn't it obvious?)

**Guard/Partner-Sonic **(Why not?)

**Villain-Shadow **(Any reason why he shouldn't?)

**Goon 1- Charmy** (I want Charmy to boss Knuckles around.)

**Goon 2- Knuckles** (HA HA)

Sonic was pleased with the cast sheet. Tails and Cosmo liked their roles, but couldn't stop blushing. Shadow shrugged, annoyed that he was the villain since in stories, they always lost. Charmy was laughing as Knuckles was furious at their roles.

"S-so how do we start? What's the theme?" Cosmo asked, trying to hide her blush.

"You'll see." Sonic said smugly.

* * *

_Roll-Playing World..._

In Square City, the capital of the Forest Kingdom, lived Princess Cosmo, bored as she wasn't aloud to leave her castle by her guard, Sonic. Cosmo wore a light blue princess dress that was decorated with rubies and had a silver crown on her head. Sonic was dressed in bronze Knight's armor with a German Spear by his side.

"Sir Sonic the Fast, may I please go outside?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm sorry Princess Cosmo, but I have been given orders to keep you safe here." Sonic told the now sad princess. "But, I've called a knight who shall help relieve you of boredom." Sonic said as a strange creature walked through the doors of the castle.

The creature was an orange Fox Mobian with 2 tails, wearing chain mail shirt and pants and had a Short Sword on his hip. The Fox had no form of helmet, however.

"Princess Cosmo, meet Miles the Knowledge." Sonic greeted, snickering as he used Tails's real name. Cosmo giggled as Tails blushed.

"Please, call me Tails, princess." Tails told her bowing. Before the 2 could get to know each other, explosions were heard as rocks dropped from the ceiling...or rather rocks that were the ceiling. "Who's doing this?" Tails demanded.

"That would be me." said a sinister voice. The voice belonged to a black hedgehog who wore a black cloak over his body, a weird black ring on his finger, and had a metal helmet over his face. he was standing on top of a black dragon with yellow eyes. "I am Shadow the Powerful. Hand over the princess, or I'll take her by force." Shadow demanded, still sounding calm.

"Never!" the Fox and Blue Hedgehog barked at him.

"Very well. Goons, sick em!" Shadow ordered, snapping his fingers as Charmy and Knuckles, both wearing silver cloaks, jumped down to attack our heroes.

"**Diving Hornet!**" Charmy chanted, his stinger glowing orange as he was aiming at Tails.

"**Burning Impact!**" Knuckles shouted as his fist was on fire as he aimed for Sonic [**who knows why?**].

Tails dodged Charmy's stinger by a few inches, however Sonic was hit hard from Knuckles's attack, causing him to be knocked unconscious.

"**Chaos Control!**" Shadow shouted, warping from his place on the dragon to Cosmo's hiding place. Then he warped back to the dragon, Cosmo now tied up and gagged with rope. "Now we leave." Shadow said, snapping his fingers as he, his dragon, and his goons vanished leaving our heroes dazed and confused.

* * *

**That was the 1st chapter of this adventure. Will Sonic and Tails recover their senses to go after Shadow and rescue Cosmo? Stay tuned. Also, what do you think of what I'm doing so far?  
**


	2. What a twist

********

********

**I didn't know people would read this. Might as well continue.

* * *

**

_At Shadow's Castle..._

In the dungeon of Shadow's castle was Princess Cosmo. Her feet were shackled and the door was locked, making sure she couldn't escape. She looked down, despair filling her mind. The one day someone comes to visit and she gets kidnapped! Obviously, her Friday was ruined. Just as depression was getting to her, Shadow and Knuckles walked into the room.

"Princess Cosmo. You are going to help me take over the world, one way or another." Shadow ordered. Just as Cosmo was going to ask how, Shadow revealed a pink square jewel from under his cloak...the Planet Egg. "You are going to unlock the power of this egg and give me it's power." Shadow told the Princess.

"I...I won't help you." Cosmo said firmly, only to hear an evil chuckle from Shadow.

"You will...one way or another." Shadow reassured her.

******

* * *

**

(_This is outside the RP World because someone has some kind of comment to make_)

****************

**Charmy: Shadow, your sick!**

**Shadow: How?**

**Charmy: Dude, think about it.**

**Everyone thinks about what Shadow said and get's Charmy's point.**  
**  
Shadow: That's not my point.**

**Tails: Can we please continue.**

**Charmy: Fine.**

* * *

___With Tails and Sonic..._

After tending to Sonic's wounds, our heroes learned that Shadow's castle is in the middle of Fungus Kingdom.

* * *

******Tails: Charmy, you do know that Fungus is another word for Mushroom, right?**

**Charmy: Yeah, why?**

**Tails: Never mind.

* * *

**

"Ok Sonic, we just got to cross this bridge to get to Fungi Forrest where the Fungus Kingdom is located." Tails informed as they came to a rickety rope bridge.

"Looks simple enough." Sonic said as he walked towards the bridge. Just as he was going to step onto it, some kind of yellow furred midget with an orange beard jumped out from under the bridge. "What the hell?" Sonic asked, wondering who was this guy. Suddenly, some mexican guitar music started playing and their was nobody and no radio anywhere. Then, the odd creature started dancing and singing.

"I'm the Grumpy old Troll, who lives under the bridge. HEY!  
I'm the Grumpy old Troll, who lives under the bridge. HEY!  
If you wanna come over, all you have to do is this.  
All you have to do is this...Pay my toll!"

After the troll stopped singing, the music and dancing also stopped. "Nobody get's over my bridge unless you pay the toll." he repeated and Tails raised an eyebrow...if he has any.

"Aren't we suppose to solve some riddle?" Tails asked him.

"I got tired of telling riddles that a 5 year old could solve, so pay the toll." The troll ordered.

"How much?" Sonic asked.

"5000 rings!" he answered, thus making our heroes' jaws drop. "If you can't pay, be gone!" Sonic just rolled his eyes and pushed the troll away with his spear.

"Seeya." Sonic said as he simply walked away, thinking the troll couldn't do anything about it. Then, as if he was a ninja, he jumped into the air, did some flips, and landed right infront of the hedgehog. "What the-" "**TROLL FORCE!**" he shouted as he forced his palm into Sonic's chest, pushing him onto his back on the same side of the bridge and breaking his armor. Tails's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Now...will you pay my toll, or suffer!" the troll cackled. Tails's expression turned to irritation as he pulled out his sword. "Hey...what are you doing?" the troll exclaimed as Tails cut one of the rope. "STOP!" he shouted as Tails did it again, causing him to fall into the river that for some reason was filled with sharks. Tails gasped when he saw this, but remembered it was just a game.

"Good going Tails." Sonic said as he got up. Tails quickly grabbed Sonic's hands as he took off, holding his partner in the air. The two got over the bridge and started walking into the giant mushroom trees known as Fungi Forest. Suddenly, they heard a whispering sound. "What the hell was that?" Sonic asked, still irritated at the troll from before.

"I have a theory, but I hope I'm wrong." Tails told him as he heard more whispering. Tails turned his head to what looks like a fox wearing a blue mask, blue gloves, and a pink and white prison shirt while holding a bag over his back. "I was sort of right." Tails said.

"Who are you, Tails's cousin?" Sonic asked, pushing Tails's buttons again.

"I am Swiper, the Shadow Thief. Let's go rookie!" Swiper shouted as Charmy came out of nowhere now wearing a blue bandanna mask over his head.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked his friend Tails.

"Guess so. We can do it, Maurice." Tails said, causing everyone to break up into laughter...except Sonic.

* * *

**Charmy *while laughing* Who's Maurice?**

**Tails: Sonic's middle name.**

**Sonic: We agreed never to say it Tails!**

**Tails: We also agreed not to call me Miles.**

**Sonic: Fair enough.**

**Shadow: So...both of your names are lame?

* * *

Yup. This is where Chapter 2 ends. Take care! By the way, I'm not making it up. Sonic's middle name IS Maurice. Look it up on the Archie Sonic Wikia.  
**


	3. This just got weirder

**Time to continue!

* * *

**_At Shadow's Castle..._

"Shadow, you wouldn't!" Cosmo shouted at seeing what Shadow was about to do. Shadow was about to drop a poor, innocent Red Chao egg into a pool of molten cheese! Cheese that could melt steel [**Charmy thought of this, OK?**]

"Try me." Shadow taunted, purposely slipping his fingers. "Just activate the power of the Planet Egg and the Chao won't die." Shadow told her.

"Alright! Just leave the Chao out of it!" Cosmo begged the evil dictator. Shadow carelessly through the egg towards Cosmo, who quickly caught it.

"Knuckles!" Shadow shouted as Shadow walked into the room, looking pissed. "I want you to make sure that fox and his fool don't get here." Shadow ordered as he took off his ring and through it to Knuckles. "Take Slagbight the Dragon and _DON'T_ lose the ring!" Shadow ordered him, putting enthuses on don't. Knuckles nodded and slipped the ring on [**don't know how**] and walked off.

* * *

_With Sonic and Tails..._

The battle between Tails and Sonic VS Swiper and Charmy. Charmy instantly charged at Tails and Swiper was rushing Sonic.

"**Diving Hornet!**" Charmy shouted as he flew into the air and came back down, hornet orange just like last time. Tails took out his sword and blocked Charmy's attack as he was being slid back. "Ready to give Tails?" Charmy asked tauntingly.

"No way!" Tails shouted as he knocked back Charmy and withdrawn his sword. "**Tornado Spin!**" Tails shouted as he spun into a small tornado and crashed into Charmy like a beyblade. It didn't take Charmy long to get back up from the attack.

With Sonic and Swiper, Sonic was doing great. He kept running around, hitting Swiper over the head with his spear constantly. Then, Swiper ran as fast as he could and got right in front of Sonic.

"I'll be takin' this, see?" Swiper said as he ran back. It took Sonic awhile to realize what had happened: Swiper Swiped his Spear [**try saying that 3x fast**]. "You'll never get your spear now!" Swiper said as he through his spear really far away, never to be seen again.

"**Sonic Wind!**" Sonic shouted as wind like blades started to whirl around him and he pointed his hands at Swiper, who swiftly dodged them, not really trying.

"Time for a move of my own! **Swiper Slash!**" Swiper shouted as he ran at Sonic with claws coming from his hand as he slashed at Sonic's Chest. Blood came down Sonic's chest and on Swiper's claw. "Time to go. They ain't got-" "**Sonic Boom!**" Sonic shouted as he tackled Swiper's chest, blue energy around him as he rammed Swiper into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

With Tails and Charmy, the two were sword fighting. Charmy had the upper hand as he was smaller and faster then Tails was.

"**Bee Venom!**" Charmy shouted as he flew to the right and drove his stinger into Tails's arm, piercing through his chain mail. It stung unmerciful, but the pain was replaced with numbness as Tails's arm had was paralyzed and he dropped his sword. "Like it? Let's see you sword fight if you can't hold it!" Charmy taunted.

"**Spin Ball!**" Sonic shouted as he crashed into Charmy from behind and sent him flying to another tree. "Are you Ok Tails?" Sonic asked his partner as he saw his arm bleeding.

"I'll be fine...I think." Tails said, holding his arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"No you won't!" Swiper shouted, getting the duo's attention. They turned around and saw Swiper and Charmy still standing. "We're not done yet!" he yelled.

(_What does it take to beat these guys! Wait a minute!_) Tails thought to himself as he rose his good arm. "Swiper no Swiping! Swiper no Swiping! Swiper no Swiping!" Tails shouted at the 2 thieves. Suddenly, Swiper just froze. Him and Charmy and a scared look on their faces.

"OH MAN! Run for it Rookie!" shouted Swiper as he took off running with Charmy flying not to far behind. Sonic and Tails were shocked to see this, but decided not to question as they saw Swiper had dropped 6 Potions and a Drink of Life.

"Sweet!" Tails cheered grabbing a potion for himself and Sonic did the same. The twosome drank down the drinks like no tomorrow and their wounds quickly recovered. "Great! now we can...hey! My arm's still paralyzed." Tails announced as he tried to lift it to no avail.

"Guess it doesn't heal like that." Sonic guessed as he walked forward with Tails following. The duo walked through the Fungi Forest, wary of any enemies. Soon, they came across a large, stone castle marked 'Shadow's Castle. No girl scouts!' in black. "Guess we're here!" Sonic said gladly as he walked forward.

"That's far enough!" shouted a voice as a fire ball separated Sonic from the castle. Suddenly, a large silver dragon flew down with Knuckles on his back wearing a ring on his boxing gloved hand. "I'm here to make sure you idiots don't reach Shadow and Cosmo."

"Why?" Tails asked the guard.

"So you never find out he stole Cosmo to gain the power of the Planet Egg to take over Mobius!" Knuckles bellowed, realizing his mistake. "I said to much, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Sonic said. Suddenly, Knuckles noticed Tails was gone and heard faint footsteps into the castle.

"Damn it!" Knuckles shouted. "I'll still take you out!" Knuckles shouted as he and the dragon got ready to battle Sonic.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Duh Duh DUH! Will Sonic be able to hold off Knuckles so Tails can rescue Cosmo?**


	4. Messing with Fire is Never Good

**Time for the eternal battle of Sonic Vs Knuckles...ROLE PLAY STYLE!

* * *

**Slagbight opened his and unleashed a blast of fire from his mighty jaws at our blue co-hero. Sonic instantly sprung into action as he jumped right over the fiery breath and rolled into a ball for a homing-attack at Knuckles. Knuckles countered by hitting Sonic like a volley ball, sending the hedgehog to the dirt.

"That was a bad idea." Sonic groaned as he stood back up.

"Slagbight, destroy the hedgehog!" Knuckles commanded the silver dragon as smoke came from his mouth.

"**FlareBlast**!" the dragon roared as a larger fire ball spewed from his mouth at Sonic. Sonic ran as fast as he could to avoid it, burning his arm as he couldn't out run the attack and fell onto his side. "**BurningClaw**!" he yelled as his claw was lit on fire and swung down to hit Sonic dead on and ram him to a tree, breaking through and lighting the broken tree parts on fire.

"Get him." Knuckles said coldly as his dragon opened his hot hand and grabbed Sonic. "Now then Sonic, surrender to Lord Shadow and you shall live. If not, die!" Knuckles commanded as he somehow snapped his fingers for Slagbight to crush him in his massive claw.

"Never! I shall not betray the Forest Kingdom! Not for all the-" "Bad guys get Chilli Dogs." Knuckles said, interrupting Sonic's monologue.

"They do? How many?" Sonic asked, saliva drooling from his mouth.

"About 3 a day." Knuckles answered.

"Uh...still no!" Sonic told him.

"Then you shall per-" Before Knuckles finished, a spear, the one Swiper through away earlier, came down and destroyed Knuckle's ring. "...I hope that isn't bad." Knuckles prayed. Suddenly, the silver dragon's scales turned purple and his eyes were revealed to be yellow.

"What happened?" he asked, confused that he had an Echidna on his back and a hedgehog in his claw.

"My friend here was controlling you with a ring. Basically, you were his slave." Sonic filled in, and his face was now one of rage and it was pointed at Knuckles.

"H-hang on! I was only doing as I was-" he never finished as Slagbight barbecued the Echidna off his back and he was left their: chard and twitching.

"Thank you for saving me hedgehog." Slagbight thanked as he put Sonic down as Sonic wondered as of how he saved him. "If their is anyway I can thank you, just name it!" he asked him.

"Actually, their are 2 things." Sonic told the dragon.

* * *

**Knuckles: How is this fair?**

**Sonic: Your the villain. Blame Charmy for putting _Dora the Explorer _stuff in this.**

**Charmy: I wanted this to be funny! Now to get to Tails.

* * *

**_With Tails..._

By now, Tails was now covered with scratches and some blood stains. You would to if you survived an alligator pit, arrows flying past you, and avoiding Barney with a handgun.

"What next?" Tails asked, exhausted that he had somehow gotten this far. The rest of it was a long flat room with a door that said 'Tails. Do not step forward! I mean it.' Tails ignored the warning, thinking it was a distraction. Suddenly, the entire floor in front of him fell and was replaced with a pool of lava under it and a rope.

"Well...it's not that bad." Tails told himself as he swung over the rope and got to the other side by an inch. "Ha! Take that Shadow!" Tails cheered as a random fire ball came from the lava and burnt his tail. "Ouch!" he cried as he put out the fire from his tail.

Tails looked around and saw a box that said 'Food.' "Yes!" he shouted as he ran to it and opened it to see an expired bread stick. "...Uh, I think I'll save it." Tails told himself as he drunk down a spare potion and headed up the stairs.

Tails ran through door after door and eventually found a depressed Cosmo. "Cosmo!" Tails shouted as he saw the princess.

"Tails! You came to rescue me! What about the dragon?" Cosmo asked.

"Sonic's taking care of it. Let's go before-" "I get here." Shadow interrupted the twin-tailed fox hero. "You shall be the 1st I destroy." Shadow said as he revealed a glowing square gem from his cloak.

"Tails, run! You don't stand a chance with him having the power of a Planet Egg!" Cosmo pleaded. However, Tails pulled out his sword.

"I'm not going to let him have that power. He's going to lose this fight!" Tails shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

* * *

**Time to end it here. Enjoy.**


	5. Hero Villain Battle

**Time for the ultimate battle of Tails VS Shadow! Role Play style!

* * *

**Tails charged at the black hedgehog, sword armed, ready to stab his sword into the heart of Shadow. Shadow just stood their as if Tails wasn't even doing anything. Then, as if he was a ghost, Shadow disappeared.

"That won't work!" Tails shouted as he swung his sword around to slash at Shadow, who actually was behind him and made a cut into his fur. Shadow seemed more annoyed then anything else.

"You actually hurt me. For that, you shall die!" Shadow bellowed as he warped from a few feet from Tails to right in front of him. "DIE!" he shouted and unleashed a barrage of punches towards Tails' face and gut, again and again at fast speed and then finished it with a swift kick to his stomach, sending the twin-tailed Mobian through a wall and onto the floor, body piled with bruises from the punches. "Is that it? I was only using a small portion of my new power." Shadow boasted as he created a Chaos Spear in his hand. "I guess it's time to end this." he said as he walked closer. Cosmo wanted to do something, but what? "It ends, NOW!" Shadow cried as he thrusts his spear onto Tails.

"Tails!"

"**Hurricane Roll!**" Tails shouted as he rolled on his back as some kind of Tornado and knocked the spear away from him. Tails then spun away from Shadow, spun into the air, and the end of the tornado kicked right into Shadow's gullet, sending Shadow to the wall of the side of the room Cosmo stood. "Come one!" Tails cried as he grabbed Cosmo by the hand and ran off.

Tails ran past all the traps and kept on running out the front of the castle, ignoring the fact that a charred Echidna and no dragon or Sonic anywhere. Suddenly, Shadow appeared 2 yards away from Tails and Cosmo.

"Now, the game is over!" Shadow screamed as he fully absorbed the power of the Planet Egg. His fur turned from black and red to dark purple and dark blue as his cloak was torn apart. Ivy Vines came around Shadow's arm and formed armor. "I AM PLANET SHADOW!" he roared at the duo. "Surrender or perish!"

"Cosmo, run. I'll hold him off." Tails told her.

"No. I won't leave you here to die!" Cosmo argued.

"I'd rather die by his hands, then die with you with me!" Tails shouted as he slightly blushed and quickly charged at Shadow. "**Ring Blade!**" Tails yelled as he started a spin dash, except his tails were rolling with him and white energy came around it as he propelled himself towards Shadow. Shadow simply back-slapped the attack and had Tails eat dirt.

"I warned you! **Chaos Blast!**" Shadow shouted as red energy surrounded his palms and he fired a beam at the pained warrior. Even though it seemed Shadow's counter couldn't of hurt as badly as it looked, it did and it stung Tails painfully.

"**Nature's Shield!**" cried the voice Tails knew to well: Cosmo. When Tails opened his eyes he saw Cosmo creating a large shield of rose thorns protecting Tails. "Tails move!" Cosmo pleaded. The shield was obviously shattering.

"Not without you!" Tails screamed as he spun Cosmo around, canceling out the shield as causing the blast to hurt Tails with the only shield the chain mail on his back. Tails felt enormous pain and couldn't move from his spot as he leaned on Cosmo. "Run...Cosmo run. Please." Tails told her.

"I won't leave you here!" Cosmo shouted, tears going down her face. Suddenly, a pink glow came from Shadow's hip as the Planet Egg floated off it and rushed itself at Tails.

"What the?" Shadow shouted as the Planet Egg fused with Tails. His orange fur turned light green as the white parts of his fur turned silver. "He cannot posses this power! Only I can!" shouted Shadow as he prepared another Chaos Blast. "DIE FOX!" he declared as he fired it at Tails.

Tails didn't move. Tails simply turned around and reflected the energy back at Shadow, causing him twice as much damage as it should have. Cosmo was shocked at Tails' power.

Tails grinned smugly as he charged at Shadow, a glowing green fists ready. And Tails unleashed a wide array of punches onto the hedgehog. Shadow started to regain balance and block some, but was no match for Tail's new power and was over matched and Tails ended it with a quick kick the chest, much like Shadow did.

Shadow skid across the field as he eventually gotten up and pissed truly at the Fox.

"I've had it with you Tails! Here you die!" Shadow shouted as he charged up, possibly his most powerful Chaos Blast. Tails did the same as he charged up orange energy in his paws.

"**Chaos Blast!**"

"**Chaos Hurricane!**"

When both names uttered, Shadow shot an even bigger red beam and Tails shot out a large orange hurricane. Both attacks collided with each other as both struggled for dominance.

"You cannot win! I have the power of the Planet Egg! I am invisible!"

"That is why your not! the Planet Egg was mad for piece, using it for war makes you weak!" Tails shouted as his power overpowered Shadow's and engulfed him in the hurricane. After the attack was over, Shadow's skin was back to normal and he was unconscious. Tails' fur changed back also and he stumbled.

"Tails, are you-" Cosmo didn't finish as she looked into Tails' eyes and saw Tails' smile.

* * *

_In the real world..._

"KISS ALREADY!" Charmy shouted, obviously taking the 'game' to far. Cosmo and Tails instantly started blushing and the moment was ruined by the door opening by Shdow.

"Game Over. The rain has stopped and I'm out of here." Shadow shouted as he ran out the door. Knuckles agreed as he ran out the door as well.

"Well, I'd better see ya later." Sonic said as he and Charmy left.

"So...I'll see you later." Tails said, trying to escape the awkwardness. On impulse, the duo quickly kissed each other on the lips as they both left the room.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you! Sadly, the story ends.**


End file.
